Mario kart double dash
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. A couple weeks ago i got my first Nintendo Gamecube. I didn’t have any games for it so i decided to go to a few garage sales and then i found it, Mario Kart Double Dash. i asked the guy how much for it, he said “oh that old game you can have it…” he was an old shabby looking guy, but i thought nothing of it. i thanked him and went home to play it. i noticed something was wrong whn i opened the case… the design on the disk was scratched out and it just had “Mario Kart” written in a marker. i put the game in and there was no music at the beginning video. When the start screen came up the music came on, but it was slowed down it sounded… a little creepy, but i ignored it and thought it was just a glitch. when i went to the Grand Prix, i chose 50cc for beginners. It seemed normal then when i went to choose my characters… all of them had depressed faces… when i chose mario he made a sad moan, it did the same noise with all of the players. i was pretty freaked out but i continued. when i started mushroom cup it made a weird noise when i clicked. Then when it started the race the sky in the background was black, and it was raining. this was very weird when i started racing around the track there was only one item i could get from the blocks… red shells. when i hit someone with it… he appeared to fall off the kart and lay there. after useing the shells on everyone the screen went black for a few moments. then the creepy title screen music played and a word box appeared. It said “YOUR TURN” in it and it made an evil laugh sound… like right before the final boss in Luigi”s Mansion. i jumped when it did that. i was trying to continue by pressing A but nothing happened then the screen went black again then it came back, i was standing on rainbow road, however it appeared that the color was draind from the stage. next to me was this black figure that was shaped kind of like bowser, but a little bigger and it had glowing red eyes” it had the “3, 2, 1, GO thing and i ran with the black thing behind me, yes RUNNING. no matter how fast i went it seemed to be right be hind me. when i caught up and touched me it showed me fly forward face-first into the road. he slid off to the edge of the road just hanging there. then the black thing walked over and a text box appeared “your finished…” then the game went blank nothing else happened. when i tried turning the system on with the disk in, it would go to a blank screen and freeze… after that i knew i couldn’t keep the game… so i posted it up on ebay for free. i have yet to find anyone who will buy it… Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Crappypasta.com